


Well, Then...

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Challenge:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dracoharry100"></span><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/"><b>dracoharry100</b></a>'s Prompt #157 - party<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Then...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“You’re an absolute prat,” Draco sulked.

“Me? What’d I do?” Harry asked innocently.

“Did you tell Pansy I was ’on the prowl’?” he fumed. Harry smiled.

“Well, I might’ve mentioned–“

“Dammit, Potter, every witch in Britain will be throwing themselves at me.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Harry grinned mischievously.

“Too right! Being chased by witches is a bad thing when the only person I want is YOU!” Draco froze, clapping a hand over his mouth, eyes widening. Harry smirked. He hooked his fingers around Draco’s belt, pulling him close.

“Well then, let’s get this party started,” Harry purred.


End file.
